Requiem
by ItsLukasBondevik
Summary: For Flynn Rider, all his wildest wishes came true. He had the girl of his dreams, the castle he wanted, all the money in the world, and finally, a family to call his own. Happily ever afters, though, aren't always easy to find.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Flynn Rider wondered if all his midnight escapades were really truly worth their consequences. Sure being cooped up wasn't exactly something that he had always wanted, but being with Rapunzel was worth the aggravation and the bird in a cage feeling he'd had since the first week he'd come to live with her and her parents in the castle. He loved her, and he loved being with her, but old habits were not easy to break, and some people, parts of them, just couldn't be shut away forever.

In all honesty, Flynn could never truly resist his urge to sneakily grab up something of value. Though he always returned it with nary a qualm, his fingers were always itching to snatch up almost everything in the castle. For him, it wasn't a matter of having nothing, it was a matter of being so used to having nothing and needing to fend for himself. His mind was set in his ways, for the first twenty one years of his life, stealing was everything and sometimes he just couldn't help himself.

Rapunzel knew, of course, about all that. She was there to help him, but Flynn wondered if he really needed help at all. Was this truly where he belonged? He wanted to marry her, he wanted to spend his life with her, but Prince Eugene Fitzherbert wasn't exactly a title he could accept upon himself so suddenly and so lightly. He'd been a rogue and Rapunzel still loved him, but as a prince... well he wasn't so sure he'd like that very much. He had been around for long enough to see that being royalty wasn't all sunshine and daisies as he'd always dreamed. The king and queen, Rapunzel's parents, who had accepted him graciously enough despite previously been on dead or alive posters, seemed to never have time for themselves.

They were governing, they were speaking with their people, holding dinners for foreign kings and queens around the world. They spent time with their daughter and her boyfriend, but Flynn knew he wouldn't be able to handle the responsibilities of being a king. That's all it came down to. When her parents passed away, Rapunzel would be queen, and if he married her, that would make him a king. Flynn shuddered at the very thought.

Leaving her wasn't an option, not marrying her wasn't an option. Though she'd said no nearly fifty times to marriage since they'd been together, with good reason, he supposed stroked his beard thoughtfully, he knew one day she would say yes. He would keep asking her, until she said yes, anyway, but honestly how could she resist him? He chuckled and stretched his arms, walking back to the castle from outside, the moonlight hitting his perfect features in a flattering manner. He boots clunked dulling on the gravel road as he sneaked back into the castle, keeping an eye out for his all too watchful girlfriend and her questions.

He wanted to tell her everything. But why disappoint her when he already wasn't good enough for her?

AN: This is a chapter story, that I'll be updating as often as I can around work. The rating is for caution. I hope you enjoy!


	2. 1: Decisions

Chapter 1

"Eugene." Flynn was have a marvelous dream. It involved a great deal of money being left in a bag and forgotten on the road, luckily for him he just happened to walk by and happened to pick it up and happened to run as fast as he possibly could in the opposite direction of the man who left it. He had very good luck it seemed, in his dreams. "Eugene!" He snapped out of his dream, but did not stir from his position, slightly sad to be awake now.

"My conscience is calling me," he said with a smile, peeking one eye open to see the lovely face of his princess cocking an eyebrow at him. He stretched and sat up in his bed pulling the girl into his arms and giving her a kiss. That didn't seem to change the expression on her face, one of suspicion and annoyance, so he sighed and finally asked, "What's the matter, Rapunzel?"

She wrestled her way out of his embrace and stood up before him, one of the only times she could hope to be taller than he was. Flynn took a moment to appreciate her face, the charming curve of her cheeks and her brilliant green eyes, framed with the short brown hair that just didn't seem to grow any longer since he'd sliced it off with that shard of glass. It seemed like so long ago that it happened, but really, weeks had passed, mere weeks, since the day Mother Gothel had died, vanished into a pile of dust outside of the tower she had kept Rapunzel in for so long. Her words, slightly biting, though he couldn't fathom why, broke through his thoughts. "What were you doing last night?"

He winced, suddenly realizing that he wasn't as sneaky as he had previously thought. _Busted_. "I went to go visit Max," he made up on the spot with a wave of his hand, as if he had some magical ability to make her not angry with him anymore. She narrowed her eyes slightly, and Flynn felt as though she could see straight through him at that moment, and felt a bit bad for lying to her. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth either, he couldn't bear to let her down. He didn't want to be the one spot of darkness in her perfect life.

Rapunzel crossed her arms, her head tilted, looking suddenly peaceful. "I can go ask Max," she said with a rather intimidating smile, and Flynn wanted nothing more than to kick himself. Why was he lying to her? She would love him no matter what right? He would do anything for this girl, anything and everything. Except tell her the truth. He shook his head; maybe a tiny little white lie wouldn't hurt.

"I was just taking a walk," he replied, standing up from his bed and wrapping an arm around her shoulders gently. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I didn't see Max, I'm sorry I lied to you. I just didn't want you to worry about me." He had no idea where he was going about this, but that part rang true. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry. Rapunzel seemed to pick up on that and smiled at him, looking for the first time since he'd seen her that morning like her old self. Happy, innocent, beautiful, everything he wanted her to be. He smiled back and she tugged him out of his room, leading him down the stairs to have breakfast with the king and queen, like they did every morning.

"I'll take your word for it this time, Eugene," she said teasingly, with a very faint note of seriousness buried. "But next time I won't go so easy on you." He laughed slightly, and sat down beside her and gave her parents a smile that they returned with warmth and affection. He truly did like Rapunzel's parents; they were kind, forgiving people and he was very grateful to them for letting him stay in their daughter's life with no questions asked. The bounty on his head was lifted, and his crimes waived. Petty crimes they were, besides stealing the crown. But he returned it, and it all seemed to be a thing of the past.

His entire life before he met Rapunzel seemed to be a thing of the past.

For a moment, Flynn watched her eat, a smile on his lips. He really loved her. He knew he did, more than anything else in the world. He knew that he had to stop what he had been doing, he had to stop sneaking out at night just for the thrill of it, just to feel more like Flynn Rider and less like the little orphan. He was Rapunzel's Eugene Fitzherbert, and she loved him too, he couldn't do this to her. Her green eyes met his, and she watched him for a moment, her spoon hovering midair between her bowl of porridge and her mouth, looking concerned. He glanced for a moment at Pascal, who was sitting next to her elbow and giving him a look that he knew all too well.

Flynn shook his head, and smiled at her before finishing his own food and excusing himself from the table. He could feel Rapunzel's eyes on the back of his head, burning into him, and sighed. Tonight would be the last night he'd go out. He'd behave from now on, he would be perfect for his princess, he'd be the prince that her parents would approve of. All he wanted was for Rapunzel to be happy, and if he had to suppress a huge part of who he was for that to happen, then so be it.

He heard quiet footsteps and saw that his girlfriend had followed him from the table. "Eugene, something's wrong, I can tell. Why are you acting so... so weird?" Flynn looked down at her, meeting her eyes, and he could tell that she was truly worried about him. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Rapunzel!" he said with a laugh. "What gave you that idea? Everything is fine. I mean sure they don't serve my favorite meal in the kitchen, and the bathroom is about a ten minute walk from my bedroom, and hey, I can barely move in these clothes, but what's there to complain about? Life is good!" His smile shrunk a little as her face stayed stoic and he frowned. "What do you think is wrong, Rapunzel? I'm happy here with you."

She smiled. "You're happy here?"

"Of course I am," he replied, kissing her once and smiling. "C'mon, let's go for a walk." He took her hand in his, and it felt fragile, but the smile was back on her face and that was all that mattered to him. With a grin, he reached up and tugged her crown from her head, making her squeal in annoyance as he rushed away from her, calling back, "Can you catch me, Rapunzel?" She smiled determinedly and hurried after him, her bare feet hardly leaving a mark in the grass in the courtyard. After about five minutes Flynn let her catch him, and she tackled him to the ground, laying on top of him as she pulled her crown from his hands.

"I got you!" she said happily, sitting on his stomach and putting it back on her head where it belonged. "I win!"

He chuckled, "Yes, you win, your majesty." Rapunzel pulled him to his feet and dusted him off lightly.

She said, sounding very formal and quite like a queen, "Well, rogue, I will let you off easy this time for stealing the royal crown. Only 50 years in the dungeon ought to do it don't you think?" Flynn looked baffled for a moment until Rapunzel burst out laughing, and he rolled his eyes, lightly pushing her in the shoulder.

"You're going to be a very strict queen aren't you?" he teased, putting a hand on his hip and raising an eyebrow. "Oh, look," he mocked her voice, sounding high pitched, "Eugene Fitzherbert is at it again, ate from the royal cheese shelf! Life sentence in prison for his crimes!" She laughed at him and pushed him in the shoulder, not so lightly, and almost knocked him off his feet.

"You know me so well, Eugene," she said softly, giving him a look. Rapunzel twirled around for a bit, dancing lightly through the grass and he followed her, watching her figure move so gracefully from behind. Flynn could hardly believe his good luck, and he knew that he would trade a life of riches a thousand times over if he could stay with Rapunzel forever. He stopped following her, feeling a pang of guilt in his heart that he could no longer ignore.

She stopped dancing and she blinked, her eyes wide in confusion. Flynn gave her his trademark grin, and she smiled back at him. Rapunzel was everything to him, he couldn't lose her, so he had to change.

-break-

There was a creak in the castle. Everyone was asleep, dreaming, lost in the sea of blankets and sheets except for a guard or two on duty. Crime had been next to nothing since Maximus had taken reign of the guard, and it didn't seem necessary to post many men in the castle anymore. Slow methodical footfalls, the sound boots would make, were padding down one of the corridors, towards an alternate door near the side of the castle. The wooden aperture made no noise when stirred, as if it had been used often, and a flash of gold disappeared into the darkness.

Outside of the castle, grass was treaded on lightly, crushing it in the wake of heavy footsteps, darkness shrouding the figure of the man leaving the castle. He vanished into the forest, and the world was quiet.

AN: Chapter one is up now, obviously. I have a lot planned for this story!


	3. 2: Journey

Chapter 2

Flynn found himself in bed, finally, around six in the morning. He told himself this is the last time he was ever going to sneak out, that no amount of roaming the countryside in the dead of night, visiting pubs, gambling away what little of his own money he had left was worth losing Rapunzel. He rubbed his eyes, yawning, and curled up into his blankets, fully prepared to just fall asleep. The night was eventful, and yet it did nothing for him. It didn't fill up that place in himself that was so used to hiding and running and stealing and lying to everyone he knew.

He wanted to feel like Flynn Rider again, but all he felt was lost.

A hand lightly touched his shoulder, and he looked up, half asleep, to see Rapunzel staring at him, her face looking hurt, tears rimming her bottom lid and he sat up straight, watching her in shock. "What happened?" he coughed out, hardly able to keep his eyes open he was so tired.

"Eugene," she said, her voice strained as if she was trying not to cry. "Where were you last night? Honestly, truly, where were you?" He blinked, suddenly very awake and sat up, his eyes staring straight into hers. He couldn't tell what was wrong, but she looked incredibly terrified and he finally decided he needed to come clean. He couldn't keep lying to her anymore, he couldn't hold any secrets from her. She deserved the truth, and if he was a disappointment to her, well, then she would decide what to do from there. He couldn't make her decisions for her.

Looking away from her, he mumbled, "I was gambling, Rapunzel. Gambling, drinking, gallivanting around like a complete idiot. But," he said sternly, making her jump slightly, "that is the last of it. I decided that I was going to make sure I was a model citizen, make sure that I would be good enough for you. No more am I going to act like a fool for fun." For a moment she was silent, their eyes locked so intensely that Flynn was scared to breathe. He didn't understand what was going on, but Rapunzel was clearly shaken.

"You promise?" she whispered, clenching the front of his teal vest tightly, looking terrified. "You promise that is all you did, and you have nothing else to tell me?"

He nodded shakily, his eyes wide. "I swear, Rapunzel, that is all that happened." She nodded and pressed her forehead to his, letting tears drip down her cheeks. "What is going on?" he asked quietly after a few minutes, unsure of how to bring the subject up. She sat down beside him on the bed, wiping her tears off and he furrowed his brow, never before feeling this worried about her before since he thought the Stabbington brothers had made off with her.

She whispered, "Something was stolen last night Eugene. And when the guards realized it was missing, they noticed other stuff was stolen too..."

Flinching, he looked at his hands, feeling miserable. "And you... thought I stole it?"

"No!" she shouted, jumping to her feet. "No, never. But..." The door opened and Rapunzel glanced to it, the captain of the guard standing in the aperture. Flynn stood up, looking concerned, but she stood between them, her hands held out in front of her. "It wasn't him," she said defensively, keeping Flynn behind her and looking serious. Flynn looked between her and the guard, trying to find his voice but he didn't have the right words to say anymore. He didn't know what to do.

"Princess Rapunzel," the guard said hesitantly, "he's our prime suspect right now."

"He didn't do it!" Rapunzel's faith in him was almost overwhelming, it was almost faith he didn't deserve, except for the fact that he really didn't do it. The guard paused in his step, shackles in his hand, waiting for the sign that he could just throw Flynn back into the cell he'd been before. "You have no right to take him."

Flynn shook his head. "I'll prove it to you," he said, putting a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder. "Give me a chance, and I'll find whoever stole from here and get whatever it was back." She looked up at Flynn, her mouth slightly agape, her green eyes wide in what looked like admiration. Or maybe he was imagining things; he couldn't tell. He might be so delirious and confused that maybe all this wasn't really happening. Pascal peeked out at him from Rapunzel's hair, and they met eyes, a for a moment, it looked like the little chameleon was worried too.

She turned to face him and said, "Eugene, you don't have to do that. I know you didn't do it, I'll keep you safe." For a moment Flynn was taken aback but the captain of the guard stood his ground, unwavering under the stare of the princess.

"It should be easy," the man said, standing up straight, not taking his eyes away from Flynn. "For a thief to steal something back, shouldn't it Rider?"

"His name is Eugene," Rapunzel said testily, and Flynn felt a little bad for mentally referring to himself as the notorious outlaw he was so used to being rather than as his princess's Eugene, but he still couldn't adjust to his new life yet. All he needed was more time, and all life gave him was more complications, like the mysterious thief that stole and now he was in the executioner's chair once more, and this time, he was completely innocent.

Flynn gently made his way past Rapunzel, squeezing her hand for a moment, as he stood before the captain. "I'll get it back, and I'll prove that I'm innocent," he said with a spark in his eye that Rapunzel would admit she hadn't seen in him in a long time. He was fiery, determined, and not prepared to be pushed around by anyone ever again. "What was it?"

The captain said, "The king and queen's wedding bands were stolen last night from their room, right off the bedside table. Previously before that, the sword of the first knight of Corona from it's case as well as Princess Rapunzel's coronation crown." Flynn looked back at Rapunzel, and she stared at her feet, looking slightly embarrassed. It struck him that, for a tiny moment, she truly did think he took the items, though not maliciously. Just to be funny, just to tease her and get at her until she whacked him enough times with the frying pan to get them back.

Flynn was increasingly glad that she didn't have the frying pan with her. He caught her eye and gave her a smile, letting her know that everything was going to be okay. Pascal rubbed against her cheek, and she covered him with one hand, holding him close to her face. "I'll get them back," Flynn told him, turning around to find his satchel. "I'll start now, and I won't stop until my name is cleared." The guard was slightly surprised, and Rapunzel, with a silent wave of her hand, ordered him away and closed the door behind him.

"I'm coming with you, you know," she said in a voice that was not to be disputed.

Flynn smiled to himself and replied, "I know." He tossed her the frying pan that had gotten them through so many rough patches before and pulled his satchel over his head. "I don't know if your parents will agree, but I'm not going to tell you what to do, Rapunzel. I don't want you to come, but I won't stop you."

She looked confused. "Why don't you want me to come?" she questioned. "I can handle myself, you know that."

He nodded. "But that was when we knew exactly what we were dealing with. Now... I don't know what's out there. I don't want you to get hurt." She smiled at him, that perfect smile with the slight overbite, accentuating her freckles and make her green eyes shine like emeralds. He couldn't help but fall more in love with her at that moment than he ever had before.

"I'm going with you, Eugene. No matter what. Clearing your name is as important to me as it is to you." Flynn didn't doubt it by the look on her face, but her coming was not a good idea. Not at all. But he would not be like Gothel, he wouldn't deny the princess her freedom to do what she wanted and go where she pleased, including into unknown peril for his sake. The sake of someone who wasn't truly worth it, but for some reason, Rapunzel believed he was. He wished he could tell her that he wasn't worth her effort or her time, but he knew she would laugh it off and ignore him.

He's save the dramatization for another day.

AN: Poor Fly- Eugene! I can't wait to see what happens next!


	4. 3: Shadowing

Chapter 3

Rapunzel watched Eugene as he circled the castle, searching for clues of the thief's whereabouts, her frying pan loose in her hand. He told her that if she wanted to come, that was what she had to bring, and she also insisted on including Pascal, much to his dismay. But he said all right, because he knew that no matter what she would be coming with him. She could see a thin veil of sweat on his forehead, and she touched his shoulder. "Eugene?"

"He went that way," he said, slightly out of breath from jogging around. He pushed his hair out of his face and she looked in the direction he pointed. Back into the forest they would go, she realized with a small frown. Not that she was afraid of it, not in the least. She was just worried of what they may find, of what would happen if the real thief didn't get caught. Fear hung in her heart like blackout drapes, almost crushing her, devouring her. Eugene would certainly be the one that was taken for the crimes. He didn't seem to notice her agony, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You don't have to come, Goldie, you know that right?"

She nodded. "I know, Eugene. But I'm coming. I want to help you." He kissed the top of her head, and readjusted his familiar satchel. She touched the leather, and smiled softly, fond memories of a time not too long ago coming back to her. Though, the bag also carried pain that she would have never cared to remember, but she decided that she needed to be strong for Eugene and hid that away from her mind. They linked hands, and entered the forest.

...

Flynn was deft at tracking. Not because he had ever been trained as a track or a hunter of any type, but he was not the kind of guy to get stolen from more than once and let someone get away from it. Mostly his education was trial and error, until he grasped the basics of it over a long period of time. But to be frank, most of his training in everything was pretty much that. He learned to be a thief the hard way, figuring out what movements hid noise the best, how to be quiet, invisible. How to use his mind in the best possible scenario.

He was a smart man, and he knew it. He could strategize with the best of them, testing the strengths and weaknesses of himself as well as anyone else he was with to figure where they would be best suited. Generally, he assigned himself the stealthy work, mostly to show off, but because he knew that if you wanted something done right you really had to do it yourself. Such as with the Stabbington Brothers, stealing Rapunzel's crown the first time—the only time, he had to correct himself, because he hadn't stolen it this time. He had done the dropping in from the skylight, and they had done the grunt work. He was agile, he was clever, he could jump across the rooftops with no problems and outrun the guards without even trying.

For some reason, Flynn felt glad that this had come up. He felt trapped inside the castle with nothing more to do than be Rapunzel's companion and not cause trouble for anyone. Which he was pretty good at doing, outside of a few mishaps here and there. But his past had caught up with him, and some prejudices would never be let go of. Her parents welcomed him with open arms, but the guards were not so willing to forgive and forget.

Something caught his eye, and he dropped down to one knee, examining the ground. A foot print had been left there in the dirt with a style of shoe he had never seen before. It was a softer sole, with no heel, flat across the bottom. They led off to the left, and Flynn motioned to Rapunzel to stay quiet and follow him. She did so, tiptoeing along the grass barefoot, her frying pan at the ready. They slid through the bushes quietly, and Flynn edged around a tree, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. A small wagon stood nearby, and it seemed deserted, but the last time he figured something was deserted, it earned him three cracks to the head with a certain frying pan.

With a hand on hers, he motioned for the girl to stay where she was, and he snuck around a group of trees, holding a small knife in hand. He wasn't one for swords or bows and arrows. Close range was the best, because there was no point unless he was close enough to steal something. As he stepped into the clearing, not seeing anything, something whisked past his ear, making him jump and duck down. An arrow embedding itself into the tree behind him, causing a panicked whimper to escape his lips. He stared into the direction where it came, and a shimmer of golden jewelry caught his eye, bangles that he recognized and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Marcella!" he said with an excited note in his voice.

A feminine voice broke through the shadows, and he heard her reply, her voice uncertain, "Is it really...?" She stepped out, her tanned skin complemented by the dark red gown she wore, a purple, star emblazoned scarf around her waist. He couldn't help but feel slightly enamored, remembering some drunken nights he had with the beautiful vagabond. "Flynn!" She dropped her bow and arrow to the ground and took a leap into his arms, her deep blue eyes fiery at the sight of him. "Flynn Rider, how have you been, darling?" Coughing, he gently pushed her away from himself, his eyes trailing to the spot where he knew his princess was standing, waiting for him to say she could come out.

"It's okay," he said waving his hand in her direction, and Rapunzel stepped from the trees, her eyes looking confused and the frying pan gripped tightly in both hands. Oh boy, was he dead. "Goldie, this is a good friend of mine, Marcella. Marcella, this is my—ah—intended, Rapunzel." Marcella looked the brunette princess from top to bottom, and nodded with a smile.

"She's a beautiful girl, Flynn," the woman complimented, bowing. "I've heard all sorts of tales about you, dear," she said to Rapunzel, taking her hand and examining her palm. Flynn was curiously as Marcella read the lines, her smile dimming and brightening with each read of her palm. "Oh, my darling, you are a lucky lady. Here, your lifelong is quite long," she pointed with her finger, tracing the line around her thumb. "And this means you will have as many as five children," Flynn's ears perked up, and Marcella sent him a devilish smile, "born in wedlock with your true love." Rapunzel's cheeks flushed, but she smiled brightly. "Who, I am assuming, is this charming young rogue right here with us."

"Naturally, Marcella," Flynn chirped up, putting an arm around Rapunzel's shoulders. "Blondie and I are quite the couple you see."

Marcella nodded and smiled at the princess. "You nailed down quite the slippery eel there. I never thought I'd seen Flynn settle down with just one woman, he's too dynamic. Guess he's changed, hasn't he?" She nodded, fondly tucking her head in against Flynn, and he pulled her tighter against himself, kissing the top of her head. "So, my friends, what are you doing this far out into the forest?" She made herself at home at the lip of her wagon, crossing her legs and leaning back on her palms.

"We're looking for someone," Flynn explained, pulling Rapunzel forward and sitting down in the grass with the princess beside him. He told Marcella the situation and the gypsy listened carefully, her expression unchanging as Flynn even admitted his midnight escapades to the woman, his change of heart, and the fact that everyone in the kingdom couldn't accept the fact that he was the prince to be as opposed to a petty thief that should have been hung weeks ago. When he stated this, he felt Rapunzel flinch beside him, and he tightened his grip on her hand, feeling bad for being so callous. But there was no reason for him to not be honest. "That's pretty much what happened," he ended rather lamely, unsure of how to finish the story.

Marcella nodded slowly and pulled herself from the wagon, patting down her skirts. "Well, Flynn, my dear Rapunzel, I can say that I haven't yet seen a man come by trying to sell any precious treasures of the kingdom. You're the first that I've seen in weeks that weren't just customers. But let me say this," she took their hands and folded them over each others, "I foresee hardship in your future, do not let this bond between you break. Trust only each other, and no one else." An irritated whir sounded and Pascal untangled himself from Rapunzel's hair, looking miffed.

For a moment she was stunned, and she smiled, scooping the chameleon into her hands. "What a precious little creature!" she said happily, scratching the top of his head. "Trust this cute thing, too, my friends, he's got the heart of a stallion." Pascal puffed out his chest proudly and crawled back onto Rapunzel's shoulder, turning an odd shade of gold that Flynn had never actually seen him turn before, and was rather curious. "Dear," she said to Rapunzel, taking her hands. "Take good care of yourself, there are a lot of people who love you."

"I will, Miss Marcella," she said in awe, her previous jealousy ebbing away into nothingness.

"As for you, Mr. Flynn Rider," the woman said impishly and Flynn cocked an eyebrow at her. "Take good care of the girl." He nodded and touched Marcella's shoulder in thanks, the three of them heading off.

Rapunzel watched Flynn's face for a moment, but he kept his expression vacant, his mind a wheel of thoughts that he was afraid that if he stopped thinking, something awful would happen. They were silent as they followed down a trail of broken branches and the same footsteps before, Flynn wondering if letting Rapunzel come was the best idea now. Marcella had been right; her parents, the people of Corona, Max, Pascal, himself... they all loved her. She was truly a princess that was worth waiting for.

What would they do if something were to happen to her? He swallowed deeply, already feeling the burn of the rope on his neck. That would be the first step, he guessed, but in all honesty, he didn't feel frightened at the prospect. The gallows would be a welcome release if he were to even go one minute living without her. He turned his amber eyes and was surprised to meet her green ones; she hadn't taken her gaze away from his face since they had left Marcella's camp. "What's up Goldie? Can't get enough of my dashing good looks?" he said with a bright smile.

"You look sad," she said simply, and he laughed, though it was forced.

"Don't worry about me, Rapunzel. I'm fine, just trying to think of what to do next." She was unconvinced and he shrugged it off, knowing that even if he tried to send her home, she would not go, not for anything in the world. It tugged at his heartstrings, knowing that Rapunzel loved him so much, but it also made him even more aware of how bad he was for her. She loved him, yes, but he was still the first man she had ever met outside of her tower. What if she had met Hook Hand first? Or Big Nose? Would she have loved them instead of him?

The thought nearly sent a chill down his spine, but he suppressed it. Marcella said that he was her true love, but he didn't really put that much stock into her fortune telling anyway. She had also said that he would die before he ever got to live, and that didn't happen now did it?

He had no regrets at his death in the tower. Rapunzel was free, he had loved for the first time in his life, he died for that love. Wasn't that the fullest life anyone could have? Dying old and gray was not the way Flynn Rider saw himself going at all. He took Rapunzel's hand, and the two found the last footstep stopping at a cobble road. They had made it through the forest, and Flynn sighed. "This will be a blast," he said grimacing, seeing a wanted poster with his face on it, nose and all.

Rapunzel asked, confused, "Eugene, I thought Mother and Father had all the posters taken down of you."

He turned to her and sighed. "Well, that's just in Corona, Blondie. We've made it to the Kingdom of Luna."

AN: Blah-dee, blah-dee, blah. I had work all day today, so I figured I would stay up and finish this next chapter since the lighter of my two stories is getting more attention so far. I really like this one though, and I plan to work on it more tomorrow and the next day. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
